This invention relates to a medicated skin composition and a process for forming an antimicrobial barrier on skin by applying said medicated skin composition to the skin.
Medicated skin compositions are known and are currently on the market. One commercial product at the moment is Sween Prep (trade mark) which comprises chloroxylenol as a bacteriostat. Although some antimicrobial activity is attained with such commercial products, the duration of activity has been limited.